The Exercise
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: "you'd think that after being with someone for so long that the unconditional trust between the two would build and sparkle by now. Well at least I thought he did until now." high school AU, contains yaoi and mentions of sex. This is not a NaruSasu even though there are mentions of it, strictly SasuNaru. if you don't like it then turn back now. Rated T to be safe.


***My honest reaction to Glee S04E04 after it aired*** ...dafvq?! ...BLAINE WTF! Who...who DAFVQ is this irrelevant Eli person I obviously know nothing about?! Why is he even alive? You know what, fvck it!

.

.

.

anyways on to the fic

* * *

I've put up with this shit long enough for me to not be irked by his behavior ... it's pretty much a lifestyle now honestly. But this was ridiculous!

What the hell is wrong with him?! I don't even know whether to feel hurt, surprised or annoyed by this. His behavior was cute but still ... seriously?! We've been together for ten years _(well five to the rest of the world because apparently society doesn't acknowledge a relationship until the couple reaches at least the age of thirteen. Something about children not knowing what the fvck they're doing)_, you'd think that after being with someone for so long that the unconditional trust between the two would build and sparkle by now. Well at least I thought he did until now.

Throughout the years he's trusted me with everything, and I mean _EVERYTHING_: like when we were five and Sasuke was too scared to climb the monkey bars because he thought he was going to fall and get hurt. He trusted me enough to listen when I reassured him that he wasn't going to fall down and just do it! And guess what, he hasn't fallen off the thing once and climbed it ever since... until the day he decided he was too old for it.

When we were thirteen and he wanted to come out to his parents, especially his father about being gay, I had to give him the biggest motivational speech this world will ever know. It turns out that it was all for nothing, mama and papa Uchiha already knew Sasuke's sexual orientation as well as us being together since we were eight. Seems like him announcing to his parents at the tender age of five, _"I'm gonna mawwy Nawuto Uzumaki one day and make him my pwincess so no one else can nevew have him!" _served as the first hint to their younger son's future affiliations. They really didn't care once they got their grandchildren, at least one boy and girl of the Uchiha bloodline, knowing the pride it will hold in the clan as it does towards their youngest prodigal Uchiha. Too bad Sasuke chose that instance to have his first blonde moment ever, "_But dad, Naruto can't get pregnant, he's a boy."_ Even Itachi hit the floor with that one.

In our freshmen year of high school he told me he wanted to try out for the soccer team but was unsure of himself, so me being the awesome boyfriend I am, convinced my sweetheart into trying out and as a result: in his sophomore year was voted MVP at the championship game and the following year was made captain and ALSO brought home the championship again. And from the way things are going now, he's probably going to do it again.

The bastard even trusted me to top in sex when we were sixteen! We had only lost our virginity to each other a month prior to that day. Me being seme was only a one-time thing though, as wonderful as it was, I prefer being uke plus being the seme is in Sasuke's nature so he obviously loves it and does a damn great job at it too.

Last week in drama class, our drama coach Mr. Hatake gave us our first warm up exercise called a 'trust walk'. It's where you are paired off with someone and one partner is blindfolded while he/she walks and the other partner directs them on where to go by speech alone. Sasuke completed the exercise flawlessly but he'll never know that he was one step away from crashing into Gaara if Lee didn't make the redhead turn at the last minute.

So, after all of that you would think that the following week when our warm up exercise was something as simple as a 'trust fall' he would fall effortlessly into my arms. But no, he decides that now would be a lovely time to show off the Uchiha Stubbornness people seem to gossip so much about.

"Sasuke Madara Uchiha!" I grit out, "freaking fall now!"

"No, you'll drop me," he replies, "and I'm not in the mood for falling down today."

I throw hurt and surprised out the window, annoyed stayed though, "WHAT THE HELL! So you don't trust me to catch you!"

"No."

"Listen here _'uke for a day'_" notice his left eye is twitching right now, "have I _ever _given you a reason to not have faith in me?"

With a twitchy response, "No you haven't, but you did drop Karin that last time." He reminds me.

"Yes but that was because I don't like her and she's after what's mine. You're different, I love you."

"I love you too and as hilarious as that day was, still no."

I have no choice but use a different tactic, "Well… you're probably too much of a pussy to do it anyways." No matter what, Sasuke Uchiha never backs down from a challenge.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well.. yeah," I shrugged, "If my sworn enemy can be man enough to trust me enough to fall into my arms with the expectation of me catching her, then you being the love my life and afraid I would catch you … pretty much labels you a bitch."

"SASUKE UCHIHA IS NO BITCH!"

"Oh yeah, then prove it."

And just like that, my future husband fell right into my arms. You don't need to tell us, "Oh, even though you two were together for so long, once the college years kick in you'll want to _'broaden your horizons.'_"

Trust me, even if I wanted to (which I don't) Sasuke wouldn't let that happen. He made sure of that when he proposed last week for our ten year anniversary (I said yes of course) and suggested we get married right after we graduate. Our moms are already co-planning the wedding.

Now that Sasuke has fallen, our teacher decides now to check on us because the class can't continue until everyone does the exercise and actually has the audacity to snicker in a comment, "Sasuke I didn't know you were uke for a day."

* * *

**sorry if there were any grammatical errors of any kind**

**i hope you guys enjoyed it all the same though**

**please review!**


End file.
